


off time

by snugglytyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Chubby Tyler, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglytyler/pseuds/snugglytyler
Summary: “Josh!” His face lights up and he runs over, belly bouncing before he brings his friend in for a big bear hug. “I missed you!”“Missed you too,” Josh pats his back with a smile, and he can’t help but squeeze Tyler tighter... it’s a really soft hug. He could get used to this for sure.





	off time

“Hey Josh!” Jenna chirped as she let the curly haired man into her house, giving him a hug once she had closed the door. 

“Hey, it’s good to see you! Missed you,” Josh smiled. “Where’s Tyler?”

“Missed you too! Oh...” The question shouldn’t have caught her off guard, of course Josh would ask that... he was here to see him after all! Josh had been home in LA for the last few months and was just dying to see his best friend. “He’s getting dressed... he should be down soon,” Jenna finishes telling him, but there was something in her eyes suggesting she wanted to say more. 

Josh didn’t even have to try and get it out of her, because she was soon speaking again. “He, um... he’s been really enjoying my baking while you’ve been gone,” she laughed a bit awkwardly. 

He gave her a puzzled look, not really sure at what she was getting at. “Yeah? Well, your food has always been amazing, Jen,” he snorted. 

Jenna sighed and rolled her eyes, small smile on her face. “Well thank you, but... Ty has, um... put on a little weight.” She shrugged... now it’s out in the open. 

“Oh...” Again, Josh is a little stunned. He’s only ever known Tyler to be a pretty lanky guy, but it looks good on him! Even so, Josh doesn’t really think him putting on a few pounds is a bad thing. “Yeah? We got a soft pudgy Ty on our hands?” He joked. 

Jenna laughed lightly. “We do... and I know there’s nothing wrong with that,” she adds, knowing exactly what Josh was thinking. “But, well... he hasn’t really noticed yet. I’ve tried to bring it up a few times because his clothes have been looking tight, but he just won’t listen. He’s totally oblivious.”

Ahhh, there’s the problem. Tyler just being a clueless dummy. Josh chuckles, but was a little taken aback when Jenna said his clothes were looking tight. When she first said it, he originally thought it couldn’t be much weight... but that would have to be a pretty good amount, no? Hmm... maybe Jen is overreacting a little, Josh decides, and Tyler really doesn’t look that different at all. 

Before they can say anything else, there’s a load groan coming from the bedroom upstairs. Jenna gives Josh a look. “Sounds like someone’s having trouble with his clothes again,” she says and gestures for him to follow her. 

As they walk into the bedroom, there’s Tyler in front of the dresser, clothes strewn haphazardly around him, evidence of him rummaging for something to wear that will fit him well. 

Josh does a double take then, taking in Tyler’s appearance... damn, Jenna wasn’t kidding. He’s actually pretty chubby! There’s a bulging belly sticking out where a flat, toned stomach used to be. It hangs over his tight boxers along with a pair of love handles. His thighs look soft to the touch and Josh sees them jiggle a little when he moves... hell, even his cheeks look a little fuller! “Hey Ty...”

Tyler snaps up to look at the doorway then, finally noticing his wife and best friend standing there. “Josh!” His face lights up and he runs over, belly bouncing before he brings his friend in for a big bear hug. “I missed you!”

“Missed you too,” Josh pats his back with a smile, and he can’t help but squeeze Tyler tighter... it’s a really soft hug. He could get used to this for sure. “You okay though? You sounded pretty upset a minute ago,” he chuckled as Tyler let go with a sigh. 

“I swear my clothes keep shrinking... but I know Jen never messes up the laundry, so maybe it was me? I dunno, but I’ve started a theory that it’s the dryer... we need to get it fixed,” he mentions and makes note of that to Jenna, who just laughs under her breath. 

Tyler goes back to the dresser then, talking to Josh and catching up a bit as he finally finds a shirt that should be big enough — it’s always fit before and still should now. He tugs it over his head and pulls it down as far as it can go, happy that he finally found something that fits... well... in his opinion it does. He just doesn’t notice that the shirt is stretched tight over his belly, leaving about an inch of his muffin top peaking out. 

Jenna says nothing while Josh can’t help but stare, not even paying attention to anything Tyler is saying about the music he’s been working on as he grabs a pair of jeans — the last pair he has to try on since he’s already been through the others. 

They go over his calves fine, a little tight, but nothing to worry about. However, they get stuck around his chubby thighs. Tyler groans again and looks at Jenna. “I don’t know why you’re saying your clothes haven’t been doing this too,” he mumbled, “it can’t just be mine.”

“It’s because someone won’t stop begging me to make him snacks and has turned into a cuddly teddy bear,” she smiled softly, coming closer and giving his belly a poke... a belly that Tyler doesn’t even register is there. 

And he just rolls his eyes, “Josh, can you believe her? She’s trying to convince me I’m chubby or something. So I like to eat, big deal! Doesn’t mean I don’t have a great metabolism that is keeping extra pounds off my body,” he says as he starts to tug on the jeans hard, forcing them up his thighs inch by inch. 

And wow— Josh really didn’t think his best friend could be that oblivious. Yet, here he is! “I dunno, Ty... you’ve definitely put on a bit. Looks really good on you though!” 

Tyler scoffs. “Oh, don’t join in on that crap! Why do you guys want me to think I’m fat?” He huffs, the jeans now stuck at his butt... and these jeans are far too small for this task as he jumps up, trying to squeeze into them the rest of the way. 

“You’re not fat, honey,” Jenna tells him. “Just chubby,” she giggled. 

Tyler ignores her, too focused on finally getting dressed. After about two minutes of forcing himself into the jeans, they’re finally up! Most of the way at least. He sighs happily, but then he realizes... he still has to button them! He whines, somehow still not noticing how his hands pinch at the fat on his belly as he attempt to pull the flaps together. 

Josh and Jenna continue to watch from the sidelines, getting more than enough entertainment from watching this. 

It takes more than a few tries, but somehow Tyler is able to button the jeans and zip them up. He’s out of breath from that whole fiasco, but he sticks a fist in the air to claim his victory. “There,” he breathed, “See! Not fat and not chubby.” He smiled proudly, and Josh and Jenna stare at how Tyler’s belly looks absolutely squished into the jeans, not to mention how tight they look around his ass too. 

But still, Tyler just considers this side effects to whatever is going on with the laundry. “Alright, lemme just put on my shoes and then we can finally go out for lunch. I’m starving!” He licks his lips and goes to sit on the bed so he can get his shoes on, but as he sits—

_**RIP — ping!** _

The seat of Tyler’s jeans just couldn’t take the pressure and the seams burst straight down the middle, and even made a small tear around his thigh. 

At the same time, the button bursts off the front, hitting the dresser in front of him. His belly bounces into his lap from the added room, causing his shirt to ride up a little more. 

His face is cherry red and he opens his mouth a few times, but he’s a fish out of water... he can’t even look Jenna or Josh in the eye as they stare at him in disbelief, but... also an underlying “I told you so” look. 

It’s a full minute of silence until Tyler finally speaks. “Okay... okay, I’m chubby,” he muttered and looked at the belly in his lap, finally noticing it. He put a hand on it and shook it gently, watching it jiggle. “Let’s go shopping for clothes instead...” 

But just then, a loud growl sounded from Tyler’s empty tummy, causing his face to go ten shades more red. 

Jenna just smiled and came over to kiss his forehead. “Sure, we’ll get some clothes... and then we’ll take our cute, chubby boy out for the nice big lunch that he deserves.”

**Author's Note:**

> open to any requests! 
> 
> tumblr: snugglytyler
> 
> <3


End file.
